creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward and Eric/Deleted Scenes
In Comedy World, there may be some scenes that were cut out or never made it past the storyboard. This page is a list of those scenes. Scrapped plots/episode titles/air dates or episodes getting banned in other countries also count as a deleted "scene." Pilot *The scene where PC Guy introduced the school's cliques to the viewer was shorter in the storyboard. Season 1 Happy Birthday *PC Guy was supposed to find a present at a tool store called Screw This. It never made the final cut, probably because of the innuendo. Frantic Sensations *Originally, when the praying mantis landed on Eric's nose, a close-up of a live-action praying mantis was shown. This scene was edited out before the episode's release. Lawn-NO-ing *In the storyboard from October 1995, when Eric is first told to mow the lawn, he imagines himself getting chopped up by the lawnmower, this scene was removed due to being inappropriate for young viewers. Monster Mania *In the storyboard from October 1995, the original ending for this episode was Eric opening the fridge, only for Frankenstein to pop out from it and brutally eat him. Heightmare *There was going to be a scene where Eric and PC Guy ride the merry-go-round. This scene was removed to save time. Season 2 Where Did That Hair Come From!? *Originally, this episode wasn't going to be a dream. There's So Much to Sea *This episode was banned in many countries due to the shark attack being frightening for young audiences, even though there was no blood. Eric a la Mode *In the storyboard, the scene where Eric falls into the giant sundae was shorter. Season 3 Lost in Space *The original title for this episode was "Zero Gravity", according to the original storyboard from June 1999. School Picnic *In the storyboard, one of PC Guy's fingers was set on fire while he was grilling hamburgers. This was edited because Chatterbox Executives feared they would encourage younger audiences to play with fire. Needle Little Help? *When the episode premiered, there was a scene involving Eric falling asleep and having a nightmare about killer doctors giving him shots. This was removed shortly afterward due to being frightening to young viewers. Prehistoric Eric *The episode originally had a different title and was supposed to be about Eric going to the future to see what Lakeside City would be like. A later episode, Rip Van Edward, used the concept of time traveling to the future, even though it was in a dream. Season 4 The Millennium's a-Comin' *At first, Principal Walker said the evidence of the "asteroid" was "damning". Not long after the episode aired, it was changed to "convincing". To Serve and Protect *In the storyboard, Constantinos had a grenade in his hand when he was learning how to set up a decoy. Dog Trouble *In the storyboard, there are 2 scenes that had to be removed for time. **The first one is Eric building a dog house for Fang. **The second one is PC Guy interviewing Constantinos to see if he would take care of Fang. Fore! *In the original airing, Constantinos got hit in the groin with the golf ball that Eric hit. This was changed to Constantinos getting hit in the eye in later airings due to being slightly inappropriate. This was left intact in Canadian airings. *According to some storyboards from early 2002, the original title for this episode was "Eric and PC Guy, Sunday Drivers". Category:Comedy World Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages